


Of Stockings and Staircases

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: He’s not wearing heels.





	Of Stockings and Staircases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maison Close | La Directrice set • Couture Voile stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466631) by MARTY SIMONE • LUXURY LINGERIE. 



He’s not wearing heels.

Somehow, _that’s_ the detail Tony’s brain hooks onto.

Heels go with stockings and Bucky isn’t wearing them.

The fact that Tony shouldn’t be seeing _any_ of this only kicks in a few seconds later when Bucky’s halfway up the staircase, stocking-clad feet almost silent on the smooth treads.

Tony stares.

He knows he shouldn’t. He should either cough, bang the door, do _something_ so Bucky knows he’s there or he should just fade silently back the way he had come, close the hall door as quietly as he can, and make a note to never, ever, _ever_ use this shortcut to the top floor lab again. 

But he doesn’t do any of those things.

Instead, he watches Bucky go up the stairs, slow, careful -- is Steve at the top? watching him? Tony can’t see in the shadow but he guesses so: Bucky’s definitely putting on a show for someone, all swaying hips and straight back and dear _God_ there’s a matching corset and Tony might just combust on the spot.

Bucky pauses at the top step, adjusts the top of one stocking, runs his thumbs around the top of the corset, and, yup, Steve has got to be up there because that salacious grin Bucky just shot into the shadow isn’t for anyone else and Tony is _so_ going to hell--

‘Are you just going to stand there?’ Steve’s voice is so quiet that for a minute Tony thinks he’s imagining it. But then Bucky turns, pivots on one silken foot and stands looking down the stairs at him with that expression on his face Tony’s been noticing more and more lately that’s half-affectionate and half-a dare and _that’s_ not Tony’s imagination but he doesn’t know what the _fuck_ to do with it so it really doesn’t help with the amount of gear jamming going on in his brain.

‘Well?’ Bucky prompts after a minute and shifts his weight, putting one foot on the landing above which turns his hips out and Christ almighty how had Tony never realised that Bucky in crimson silk was this absolutely necessary to life. 

But he takes a deep breath -- and then another -- and tries not to admit to himself that the stairwell is warm and a little close and starting to fill with the scent of skin and sex and a faint thread of perfume.

‘I -- I’m sorry,’ he says, finally, and has to stop to swallow because his voice sounds like he hasn’t used it in months. ‘I didn’t mean--’

‘I didn’t ask for an apology, Tony,’ Steve says and Tony has to swallow again because holy _shit_. 

Bucky shakes his head and looks back up the stairs. ‘Give me a minute, babe.’ And he comes back _down_. Just as slowly, just as carefully as he had gone up but this time it’s all for Tony to see and Tony has no fucking _clue_ what to do with that but he sort of wants to cry and he sort of wants to demand to know what the fuck is going on here and he sort of wants to drop to his knees and not stop sucking Bucky’s cock for the next few hours.

That thought makes him jerk guiltily and look up the stairs in reflex. Steve’s come down one step which puts him in just enough light that Tony can see he’s got soft, worn old pajama pants and nothing else on. He’s watching Bucky which Tony does not blame him for one fucking little bit because anyone _not_ watching Bucky at this point is clearly out of their fucking mind. But then he looks up and he’s looking at Tony and he leans against the wall and crosses his arms and gives Tony _that look_ , the one that arches an eyebrow and lifts the corner of his mouth and softens all the lines of his face -- the one Tony knows, he _knows_ Steve doesn’t pull out for anyone but Bucky and for Tony when he’s being impossible and--

‘Tony.’ 

Tony’s eyes snap back down to what’s in front of him and what’s in front of him is Bucky practically _naked_ except for a stretch of crimson silk and lace and boning over his chest and a pair of panties that quite honestly leave absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. Tony can feel his dick, already half-hard, twitching in his boxers and he resists the urge to cross his legs or fuss with his shirt. As it is, Bucky’s eyes flick down and then up and Bucky knows, he _knows_ , he _has_ to because he’s not a fool no matter how much he might like to play one and--

But Bucky just smiles and puts a hand on Tony’s arm, slides it down until he finds Tony’s hand and tangles their fingers together, presses them palm to palm. Tony’s pretty sure he should be saying something at this point -- possibly _yes_ or _hell yes_ or _fucking hell yes please_ or even _what the fuck is happening_ but none of those words come out of his mouth when he looks from Bucky to Steve and opens his mouth. ‘Really?’

Steve shakes his head gently, the quirk of his mouth turning into an actual smile. ‘Only you, Tony.’

Tony stares at him for a long, silent minute because Steve’s tone -- there's amusement and affection and slight exasperation-- ‘Just -- me?’ Tony repeats stupidly and looks back at Bucky who tightens his grip in response. ‘Well, fuck me.’ 

Bucky winks -- ‘Pretty sure we can arrange that’ -- and tugs him forward, up the first stairs. 


End file.
